


Out at Last

by SpaceMatriarchy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMatriarchy/pseuds/SpaceMatriarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe sucks at hiding her reading materials and Lucifer manages not to be a douchebag for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out at Last

**Author's Note:**

> In before Lucifer's actual screenwriters force a contrived heteronormative romance between the leads.

Lucifer found out first and it was completely by luck. 

They were on the 110 back into LA from Pasadena one afternoon when he fumbled pulling his phone out of his pocket and it slipped down between his seat and the center console. He felt it when he was fishing his phone back out, went back for it out of curiosity alone, and there was the book.

It was cheesy and cheap, an already battered paperback with a vague stock photo printed on the cover and the title _Out at Last; A Guide for Lesbians and Gay Men_. 

“ _Detective_ ,” Lucifer said, flipping almost adoringly through the pages. A grin spread across his face and he paused on a passage bookmarked by an old gas receipt.

“What?” Chloe glanced over and her face went white. “Put it back!” She shouted.

“This is perfect!” Lucifer exclaimed. Chloe’s head spun back and forth, checking her blind spot as she jerked the car into the right lane. “This explains everything!”

Chloe took the next exit off the highway and the car careened to the side of the road, jerking to a stop. She threw the car into park and spun in her seat to rip the book from Lucifer’s hands.

“Lucifer, I swear to god-” She started.

“It’s not me, it’s you!” He hadn’t stopped smiling at her like a kid with a new puppy. “Oh, I can’t tell you what a relief that is. If you’d just told me earlier -”

“Shut up, okay? Just listen to me.” Chloe held Lucifer’s gaze. “I have put up with a lot from you and I’m probably going to put up with a lot more in the future but this is not negotiable. I’m serious. You tell anybody about this and that’s it, you and me are done, I’m never speaking to you again, you understand? I don’t care what it costs me.”

“Yes, alright, but why not?”

Chloe wedged the book back into the space beside the seat. “Because I have to worry about my job, I have to worry about what my daughter thinks of me, because I’m _married_.”

“Hardly,” Lucifer scoffed. “And besides, you can’t spend the rest of your life pretending to be something you’re not to keep Detective Douche from feeling like less of a man. Infact, if you ask me, that’s exactly why you should tell him.”

“I’m just -” Chloe took a deep breath. “Not yet, okay? I’m gonna tell him, I’ll tell everyone, eventually, I’m just not there yet. And that’s my decision, you have to promise me you’re gonna respect that.”

“Okay.”

“You promise?”

“Yes, I promise!”

“Okay.” Chloe turned back to face forward and eased the car forward, back onto the road.

“Question,” Lucifer said.

“What?” She asked.

“Can I tell someone if she’s beautiful and I think you have a shot?”

“No.”

“Can I tell _you_ if someone is beautiful and I think you have a shot?”

Chloe turned her face a little to hide her smile. “Yeah, sure you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first fanfiction I have posted in 4 years so that's interesting. It's also the first fiction writing I've done in probably about that long that wasn't in screenplay or treatment format which is why things are probably kept visual and efficient with the description. I didn't put wild amounts of effort into it, so frankly it's styled a lot like a screenplay treatment because that's what I do for my career, sorry. I think in motion picture and suck at prose.


End file.
